


So...you broke his nose?

by IDKbroYO



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Homophobic Language, maby some ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKbroYO/pseuds/IDKbroYO
Summary: Doffy’s and crocodiles daughter gets in trouble and punches a child in the face.(I gave their child the name Rose and there are some homophobia)
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	So...you broke his nose?

"Rose, Time to leave!"  
Crocodile shouted out while putting on his coat and getting his bag. A small girl ran into the hall. Putting on her shoes as fast as possible and waving goodbye.  
"By dad!"  
She said to the other male in the kitchen. A tall blond male stuck out his head in the hall with a grin on his face and waved goodbye back. Crocodile took rose by the hand and walked out the door to the car.

Sitting in the car they drove away. Rose was going to school and her dad was going to work. Crocodile owned a big shot company. Some people thought that they had some business in the black market and selling things to criminals. Onetime cops had checked and searched so many different storage rooms and what the company had bought. But they found nothing. And that happened around when he and Doflamingo had adopted Rose so that was quite stressful.

Doflamingo also owned some industries and came from a rich family. So in a way, they were quite wealthy. And just because of that reason a lot of people didn't like any of them. For example, a lot of kids didn't like Rose and if they did their parents didn't want their kids around her. Ether because of who her parents were or because she had two dads and not one dad and a mom.  
Of course, they didn't really care what they thought.

Shopping outside the school Rose took her bag and said goodbye to her dad before jumping out. As soon as she was out of the car she noticed that everyone that was looking but to be honest who wouldn't. Of course, her dads had to get the most expensive car that screams 'I am rich'. Walking as fast as she could into the school.

Sitting in the classroom waiting for the teacher to come, Rose was in the back in the corner drawing things in her sketchbook listening in on what people are speaking about.

"I heard that crocodiles cry when they eat." One kid said to his friends   
"Woah, no way!" "Yeah, I saw it on tv."  
Looking over his back he looked at Rose before grinning and turning around while laughing.  
"Soo... Rose, does your dad cry when he eats?"  
He said while the rest of his friends tried to hold back there laughs. Only looking up for a few seconds before going back to her drawing she just ignored him. Not liking that, the boy slammed his hand on her desk he said:   
"Hey, I'm talking to you!"   
The rest of the class fell quiet to the sudden noise. "You know your 'dads' made my dad lose his job!" He barked in her face. But the only reaction he got was a blank face looking back at him. "You and your entire family can go to hell!" Still no reaction. His face going red from anger he started to shout more and more insults at the girl.  
"You aren't even there real kid you were just adopted, and when your Fags for parent gets tired of you they can just throw you out like trash!"  
That though was the final straw for Rose. Jumping at the boy she punched him in the face, hearing a crack. Falling back the boy looked shocked and slowly blood started to drip from his nose before he started crying big tears.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Looking up Rose made eye contact with the teacher.   
'Oh no, this was not going to end well'  
Rose thought before hearing a loud shout from the teacher.  
"Office, NOW!"

Sitting in the principal's office waiting for either of her parents to get there. The silence in the room was awkward. The door opened and in stepped a tall male with blond hair and glasses on. Doflamingo.  
"Ah, you’re finally here Mr. Donquixote." said the principal.   
"Well, you called. So what trouble has Rose caused?" He said as he sat down on the chair beside his daughter.  
"Well, she apparently punched another student in the face breaking his nose."  
Duffy's smile quickly falling off his face he asked   
"She what? That doesn't really sound like something she would do."   
"I was surprised too but she did. So we have to suspend her for three days."  
"Why did she punch that kid?"  
"Well, apparently young Jackson was saying some things, but that does not give her the right to-"  
"What is the boy's punishment?"  
"A two-hour detention but-"  
So he was insulting her and only got detention?"  
"Yes sir-"  
"We're leaving"  
Standing up Doflamingo took his kid under his arm and walked out.

Walking thru the corridors every one moved out of the way and some children tried to hide themselves from the tall man.  
When finally in the car they just sat there for a few moments in complete silence. Rose sat with her knees to her chest and looked down sadly.  
"So you broke his nose?"  
She only nodded her head as an answer.  
"Did he cry?"  
She looked up at her dad and saw that he was looking straight forward out the windshield.  
"...Yeah"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"FufufufHahaHAHAHA WHAT A WHIMP! I should have been there! That-fufu would have been awesome to see!"  
The laugh filled the car.  
"You are sooo my kid! How 'bout I buy you some ice cream?"  
A small smile appeared on Rose' face  
"Yes, please"  
She answered happily as they drove away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She what?! And you went to buy ice cream after?"  
Crocodile shouted.  
"Yup! Oh yeah, and she was suspended" doffy could hear crocodile sighing.   
"I have to get back to work. We will discuss this when I get home."  
"Yeah yeah, love you too."   
Ending the call doffy looked over at Rose who was shoving big spoons of ice cream in her mouth  
"You like your chocolate ice cream?"  
She nodded her head and smiled brightly as she made some sounds that was probably supposed to be a yes. Letting out a small laugh before starting to eat his own ice cream.


End file.
